


下

by dimpleboy



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-23 11:56:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 22,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20242459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dimpleboy/pseuds/dimpleboy





	下

Refrain【下】

亲爱的 也非只有我们会看见太阳熄灭后的苍凉  
也不惧怕我们的星球运行于空白  
因为我们会一起跋涉  
不会独自启程前行至永恒

5.

第二天没有早课，黄仁俊却很早就起来了，他先把昨晚弄脏的裤子洗干净晾好，再跑到楼下的超市里买了一些菜，回家的路上李东赫发来了消息，邀请黄仁俊去看他乐队的表演。

黄仁俊回信息拒绝了一次，李东赫又打电话过来磨，最后黄仁俊无可奈何，只好答应了他。李东赫高高兴兴的发来了时间和地址，还特意要求他穿的帅点。

乐队的表演就在今晚十点，地点是学校旁边的那家生意很好的酒吧，黄仁俊回家翻了翻衣柜，随便找了件牛仔衣穿上。

下午的课有些无聊，都是些理论方面的大课，黄仁俊就拿着手机有一搭没一搭的和李东赫聊天。

据李东赫说，这个乐队是一个大四的学长组建的，他一步一步把乐队的名气做起来，付出了很多心血，现在他要毕业了，转行去了其他领域，准备把乐队交接给其他成员，这次就是他功成身退的谢幕演出。

李东赫似乎是那个学长的忠实崇拜者，一口一个我们队长，语气充满了亲昵。

黄仁俊又跟他说了几句，刚要作罢，突然想起了什么，有些不好意思的问李东赫“罗渽民他们会来吗？”

李东赫很快发了个蹲墙角的表情包，又回了一条长语音“我就知道你的目的肯定不是来看我的，哼，还罗渽民，你的最终目的是李帝努吧！但是很可惜，他是绝对绝对不会来的，以前我也叫过他啊，他说，‘我才不会去那些乌烟瘴气的地方’，所以，你还是别抱希望了。”

黄仁俊看着李东赫发来的消息，清楚意识到自己早已回不去那些一抬头就可以看见那个教室前排端正背影的日子，他们的联系微乎其微，连一句老同学的寒暄都显得刻意和别扭。可是昨晚他已经想通了，既然没办法不去爱，那为什么不能继续尝试呢。

在食堂吃过晚饭，黄仁俊回画室画这个月要给杂志社的稿子。其实他复读时就已经成年了，却还是麻烦姨母出钱出力的照顾了一年，他心里一直过意不去，在考上大学后早已打定主意，以后要自力更生，不再让姨母给自己花钱，所以在一家杂志社找了份画插画的兼职。虽然活儿杂钱也不多，但至少可以补贴一些生活费。

等到他画完两幅稿子起来活动身体时，才发现窗外已经黑了下去。他吓得抓起手机看时间，九点二十。黄仁俊也顾不上收拾书包，把东西往包里一塞就往楼下跑。

二楼拐角的灯坏了，他来不及放慢速度看清台阶就冲了下去，在最后一阶时不慎扭了一下，他咬咬牙揉了一会儿，从跟腱处隐隐传来撕裂的疼痛，他思索了一下能不能继续走，最后决定还是得赶去看表演，他不想让东赫失望。

李东赫挑的这家酒吧是有名的学生聚集处。无论是聚会还是交友，都喜欢约在这里面喝杯酒。黄仁俊来过两次，都是被班里同学强拉过来的，他有些认生，习惯性的想要拒绝，却在别人说“你这样就是不给我们面子”时不敢解释，只能默默顺从。后来那些同学看他确实闷在一边不说话也不跳舞，就没再叫他来过了。

一穿过门口闪着霓虹光的走道，里面震耳欲聋的音乐声就刺激着黄仁俊的耳膜，他深吸一口气，一边说着借过，一边小心拨开靠在墙边接吻的男女往里面走。

离舞台很近的卡座都坐满了人，黄仁俊默默继续往里走，吧台边围坐了一圈人，时不时发出一阵喧闹的笑声，黄仁俊刚要转头离开，就被人突然叫住。

“黄仁俊！你终于来了，快过来！”

黄仁俊只好回头，发现李东赫端着一杯酒从那一圈人里面艰难挤出来，兴高采烈的搂上自己的肩膀。

“你怎么现在才来，我等你好久了，”李东赫今天穿的是鎏金的丝绸衬衫，滑腻的布料把他的身线衬托得很完美，他好像喝的有点多了，一开口，嘴巴里飘出一股淡淡的甜味， “我要去后台了，那边都是我的朋友，给你留了一个位置，你要是无聊就去找他们玩。”

说完他把手里的玻璃杯塞进黄仁俊的手里，香槟色的液体在不断变化的灯光下闪烁着奇妙的色彩，黄仁俊刚开口准备拒绝，就被身后突然出现的人打断了。

“李东赫，现在几点了，你还在这儿喝酒？”

一道清冷的声音传来，黄仁俊回头看，一个个子略高，黑头发的清秀男孩走了过来，只不过脸上的表情就没那么好了。

“彩排就等你一个人，你说你是不是没把这次表演当回事！”

黄仁俊收回眼不敢再看男生的脸，回头却发现李东赫早已收敛了刚才嬉皮笑脸的样子，端正姿态摇了摇头。

“哥哥，实在对不起，我刚刚玩过头了，现在立刻就去后台，你别生气！”李东赫说着就小步挪过去抓着那男生的衣袖轻轻摇“我真的不是故意的，他们全起哄让我喝酒，我就多耽误了一些时间，你别生气了，我表演结束再跟你请罪好不好？”

那男生没说话，大而圆的眸子继续盯着李东赫，在昏暗的空间里却格外亮，散发着一种质询的目光。

“行了行了，再也不喝了，李马克你赢了，别再这么瞪我了！”

说完李东赫就灰头土脸的扔下面面相觑的两个人去了后台，李马克没有必须跟黄仁俊打招呼的义务，只是点点头就跟着李东赫走了。

舞台上陆陆续续上来了调音的乐队成员，黄仁俊这才注意到坐在音箱后面抱着吉他调弦的男生竟然就是李东赫刚刚口中的队长——李马克。他专注地咬着拨片试音，时不时抬头跟身边的成员点头示意，的确很有队长的风范。

李东赫是最后一个上来的，他好像刚去厕所洗了把脸，前面的刘海都湿了几绺。脸上的红潮褪去了一些，眼神也清明了不少。他站在聚光灯下调整立麦高度，李马克不知道喊了他一句什么，李东赫便走过去弯下腰听他讲。

离十点表演开始还有五分钟，酒吧内的气氛到达了今晚的顶峰，黄仁俊听到周围人一波一波发出的欢呼和掌声，也忍不住放下不安，站起来投入这场狂欢之中。

他把酒杯里的酒一饮而尽，跟着他们高呼着乐队的名字，他的音量已经达到这些年的极限，却因为混在众多声音里并不突出，这让他松一口气，又感到前所未有的痛快。自己有多久没有这么开心的释放过自己呢？黄仁俊记不得了，他只记得自己一直在忍，在克制。

最后一分钟前灯光突然熄灭，人群里发出一声惊呼，所有人都屏住了呼吸，面前的舞台LED闪烁着倒计时六十秒，大家不自觉地一同倒数。

“十、九、八…五、四……”

就在大家兴奋的等待着最后的数字时，黄仁俊突然感觉到背后有人在靠近，他以为只是有观众想往前挤个好位置，便没有在意。

最后三个数喊完，一顶耀眼的聚光灯打在舞台上，鼓手开始敲响前奏，所有人的血液都像沸腾一样，一齐发出刺耳的尖叫。黄仁俊能清晰地看见李东赫，他像天神降临一样握着麦克站在光芒中心，一开口，就让观众们倒吸一口凉气。

实在是惊艳四座的嗓音，让黄仁俊都忍不住惊叹了一声。

听李东赫说，乐队所有的歌都是李马克一人包揽词曲，自己偶尔会帮他一起谱曲。黄仁俊感叹于这个人的优秀，也为他即将离开这个舞台而感到惋惜。

他忍不住伸出手和众人一起挥动起来，时不时喊几句李东赫好帅、李马克好棒的傻逼话。

在舞台上的李东赫其实已经有点不像黄仁俊认识的那个李东赫了。没了平日的调皮不靠谱，他一握着话筒，反而沉稳认真的像个舞台老者，全身心沉浸在音乐里，心无旁骛。

从激烈的摇滚曲到抒情的吟唱，台上热唱加互动彻底调动了台下观众的热情，连黄仁俊站了这么久也一点没觉得累。他低头看表，已经快十一点半了。

最后一个环节是李马克的谢幕时间。

他独自抱着吉他站在一侧，有些无措的低头按着琴弦。旁边的成员们一个个接过话筒说着对李马克的祝福和感谢，到李东赫的时候，才发现他早已红了眼眶。

“马克哥真的…真的很在乎这个乐队，像爱自己的孩子一样，”说到这李东赫还笑了一下，“虽然他现在要离开了，但不代表他就彻底脱离乐队了。我们爱音乐的那份心是永远不会改变的，他也永远都是我们的队长，永远…永远都是我们…我们最好的马克哥。”

李东赫说着说着就转过头去哭了起来，李马克拿着话筒隔着几个人偷偷看着他，手足无措的不知道该怎么收尾。

“不应该是这样的啊，大家别难过啊，虽然不舍，但这并不代表我永远离开了啊，东赫也不能哭听到了吗？”李马克把吉他挎在身后小声地说“能建成这个乐队我一直很开心，真的……大家不要再感伤了。”

表演接近了尾声，台下已经有人低低的啜泣了起来，应该是乐队的忠实粉丝。灯光渐渐暗下去，就像所有舞台剧都有的谢幕散场一样，大幕一闭，所有人都要尽数离开。

只是很多人都沉浸在余韵中不愿离去，好比黄仁俊，一直不愿把视线从舞台上挪开，也让他看到了意外的一幕：灯光暗下去的最后一刻，李东赫向李马克的方向扑去，两个人在下台通道口紧紧相拥，李马克踩着最下面的一级阶梯仰着头，脖颈绷成一条弧线，与李东赫的呼应。

那是一个吻。黄仁俊可以肯定自己没有看错，就在眼前陷入黑暗的一刻前，他见证了李东赫和李马克一个大胆而张扬的吻。

酒吧里再次闪烁起五颜六色的灯光时，壁挂钟已经敲响十二点的钟声了。一些人准备留在这里继续嗨，其他大多数人却要离开了，而黄仁俊站在吧台旁唯一一条通道旁，被推挤的无法控制住自己的脚步。

“等等…别…别挤……”

他尽量拔高声线，却没人理会，他便放弃了挣扎，随着周围人的推搡往外移动。

不远处不知是谁的酒杯掉在地上碎了，清脆的响声这边也能听到。紧接着是一个大嗓门男人粗声粗气的指责声，黄仁俊侧着耳朵听了听，好像是身上被洒了酒。对方因为是不小心的所以拒绝道歉，那男人便不依不饶的继续骂着，最后愈演愈烈到开始动手的地步。

那边乱成一团，殃及到黄仁俊周围也越发拥挤起来，鞋子被踩已是平常，他只能尽量缩小自己，努力往外挤。

一声惊呼，那边的人已经在吧台边打了起来，一排高脚凳被推倒，好多人都因此摔倒。黄仁俊刚要猫着腰从缝隙中挤出去，就被后面的人牵连着踩住了后脚跟往前扑去。

不过预想中的脸着地没有实现，黄仁俊直接跌进了一个厚实温暖的怀抱，脚后跟被踩了一下又剧烈疼了一下，他腿一软，顺势就要跪了下去，被那个人眼疾手快，拖了一把揽住了腰。

人群还在往前涌动，黄仁俊被那人把头按在肩窝一路护着扶了出去。到了外面呼吸到新鲜空气，他就挣扎着要自己站起来。

“谢谢……你。”黄仁俊抬起头立马愣了。扶着他走了一路的正是李帝努。

“你…你怎么会在这里？”黄仁俊尽量稳住身形，小声问他。

“和你一样，看表演，”说着他举起突然震动起来的手机说了句“不好意思，我先接个电话。”说完他转身走去了一旁的路牌下。

黄仁俊站在原地久久还回不过神，一想起刚才那个有着温度的怀抱，他就忍不住脸颊发烫。不是说不会来吗？为什么又改变主意呢？黄仁俊看着李帝努挂了电话走回面前，都在不停思考这个问题。

“你没事吧？”

“啊？哦，没…没事啊。”

“没事的话你自己打车回去行吗？”李帝努的手机又嗡嗡起来，黄仁俊能看到他的眉头微微皱起。

“嗯嗯，当然可以，你有急事就快去忙吧，我没关系的。”说完黄仁俊还扬起嘴角笑了笑，动作如常地走到马路边招手拦出租车。

李帝努看着他的背影微不可闻的叹了口气，然后转身去了酒吧的地下车库。等黄仁俊偷偷回头看他时，人已经没影了。

他不由得失落起来，终于想起来脚上的疼痛，龇牙咧嘴的坐在马路牙子上揉脚。

等最后到家已经快凌晨两点了，黄仁俊连澡都懒得洗，扑倒在床上一觉睡到了大天亮。

第二天醒来翻手机，才发现昨晚李东赫发了许多截图给他，都是校园网里夸乐队夸李马克的帖子，他挨着点开看，确实都是些称赞的评论。他想了想，最后还是回了一句“你昨天也很帅。”

信息状态一直未变更，黄仁俊猜测这个时候李东赫还在睡觉，就放下手机起床洗漱。结果刚要翻身下床，才发现自己的脚肿的像个猪蹄一样，还是卤的。

他总算想起来自己昨晚回来倒床就睡忘记处理扭伤的事，后悔的敲了自己脑袋几下。最后只能先忍痛跳到厕所洗漱，再打车去医院检查。

/

李帝努早上走之前也没忘了给隔壁房间里醉的不省人事的两个人煮醒酒汤，罗渽民已经收拾好东西去地下停车场等他了，李帝努忍着酒臭味和不易发现的腥膻味走进李东赫的房间，一边踢开散落在床下的衣物，一边用手推裸露在被子外面的李东赫的肩膀。

“喂，李东赫，快醒醒，你叫我提醒你今天有课的。”

说完李帝努又推了他几下，后者完全没有反应，甚至翻了个身继续睡，倒是另一侧的李马克突然坐起来睁大了眼睛，一副迷茫的表情看着李帝努。

“哥，叫叫东赫吧，他再不去上课，这学期出勤分就真没了。”他眼神闪烁，尽量忽略李马克肩膀上暗红色的咬痕，继续道“对了，厨房里给你们煮了醒酒汤，记得喝了再走。”

李马克似梦非梦的点点头，转身凑到李东赫脑袋边嘀嘀咕咕，李帝努任务完成，如释重负的走到玄关换鞋子。

真是辛苦的早晨啊。

李帝努一边系安全带一边叹气。昨晚他是被李东赫的电话临时喊去的，明明知道自己讨厌吵闹拥挤的地方，还非要搬出李马克——他的表哥来威胁他必须去。最后还当了一回代驾，把两个人安全送回了公寓。

罗渽民在一旁幸灾乐祸，却不知道李帝努有苦难言的表象下还藏着一件值得高兴的事。

去学校的路上罗渽民才想起他忘了买咖啡，于是李帝努把车停在路口处的星巴克门口，等对方下车购买。早晨的首尔醒的很早，街上随处可见踩着高跟鞋拿着早餐奔跑的上班族，李帝努一边用手指敲着方向盘，一直盯着路口拐脚的那个人看。

好巧不巧，正是黄仁俊。

他正站在一家早餐店门口，一只手伸出去接零钱，一只手提着袋装的炒年糕。黄色的卫衣十分显眼，乍一看像只出来觅食的小黄鸡。

李帝努没有要下车的意思，只是默默注视着他慢慢往另一条街走，眼看就要消失在视线里了，李帝努才发现他的脚好像有点不对劲。

罗渽民端了两杯冰美式上车，准备递给李帝努一杯，才发现他若有所思的想着什么。

“走了，要迟到了。”罗渽民提醒道。

李帝努这才回过神，踩下油门。

上午一下课李帝努就接到了李东赫控诉的电话，他最后还是迟到了，不幸的是他不仅被扣了考勤分，还因为缺席随堂小考被老师单独叫去办公室训话。

那头还夹杂着李马克劝阻的声音，李东赫一听更气急败坏了，也不顾这头还有人在听就大吼道“都是因为你，不是说好只做一次的吗？我不管，我这门课重修你必须负全责！”

李帝努有眼力劲的很快挂掉电话，正好看见从厕所出来的徐明伊。

“组长，等等。”

“李帝努，你有事吗？” 

“额，就是上次我们那个方案我觉得还可以在改改，你有空吗？”

“有啊，要不找个空教室我们详细说？”

李帝努一听瞬间就慌了。

“不是，我……我的意思是，还是大家聚在一起讨论更加合理公平，对我们的方案效果也好。”

徐明伊一听十分高兴，拍着李帝努的肩膀笑道“行啊，可是我们还没有定时间和地点呢，先等我在群里问问吧。”

“不然就在我家吧，明天晚上七点。”

徐明伊想了想觉得也没有问题，就爽快答应了，“那我等会儿在群里说一声，谢谢你这么积极参与小组活动。”

李帝努一边在心里暗喜，一边又苦恼该怎么跟李东赫和罗渽民解释，只能先假装无事发生去停车场取车。

/

事实证明李帝努的担心完全是多余的，李东赫一早就跑去李马克家了，罗渽民本来就是组员，在哪里开会都无所谓，李帝努点了几份外卖，安安心心的在家里等他们。

不到七点，门铃声陆陆续续响起，李帝努帮他们拿拖鞋端水，一点也没有当初见面时的高冷架子。徐明伊还打趣说“帝努其实就是面冷心热，根本不难接近。”

罗渽民笑笑没说话，从书房里拿出电脑开始跟他们讲解。

结果七点半了黄仁俊都没有来，有人突然问起，徐明伊才一拍脑袋想起来解释“仁俊他有点不舒服，去医院了，我想反正现在也没有需要他忙活的事，就叫他好好休息，不过他坚持说去完医院就会来的，应该快了吧。”

“他也真是的，太逞强了。”  
“唉……”

李帝努还站在玄关处保持着靠柜子而立的姿态，他低头看着那双新买的淡黄色的拖鞋，突然有种怅然若失的错觉。

门铃突然响起来，他走过去开门，果不其然对上黄仁俊的脸。

“打扰了，我…我可以进来吗？”

“嗯，拖鞋在这。”

“好，谢谢。”

李帝努一边琢磨着这三句话的怪异之处，一边观察着黄仁俊的腿。

宽松的运动裤遮住了脚踝，斑点袜的脚背处鼓起来了厚厚的一层，李帝努的视线循着黄仁俊往里走的动作看，走姿并无异常，只是裤腿晃荡时露出来洁白的脚腕那么细，看来他比以前还要瘦上许多。

“仁俊来了，快来我这里！”徐明伊笑道，把身边的位置空出来让黄仁俊可以盘腿坐下，丝毫没发觉他眼睛里为难的神情。

“组长，仁俊是我们组的，还是到这边坐吧。”

李帝努说着走到餐桌旁拉开一张椅子，用眼神示意他过来。

“组长，那我……”

“过去吧，没事。”

黄仁俊立马又欢喜的小跑了过来，被一旁的李帝努一把拉住，“别跑，地板滑。”

“哦……”黄仁俊挨了训便老老实实走到椅子边坐下，从背包里掏出厚厚一叠稿纸钻研起来。

李帝努看他那神态自若的样子终于松一口气，跑到罗渽民那边去改方案了。黄仁俊画了好一会儿稿子才发现不对劲，不是说一组坐在一起吗，怎么就我一个人坐在桌子边？

大家忙到九点，吃了外卖又饿了，提出剪刀石头布输的人去便利店买吃的，黄仁俊在心里许愿一定要是他和李帝努。

不过这种靠运气的事儿他还真的猜不准，李帝努是输了，但是另一个人输的是徐明伊。

“愿赌服输，那就麻烦组长和帝努了。”  
“拜托啦，我要拉面。”  
“我要喝可乐，还要两包辣鸡爪！”

李帝努一一记在手机上，然后回卧室拿钱包准备和徐明伊出门，到门口却发现有个厚脸皮的人坐在地上穿鞋子，腿僵直成一条线不敢乱动，小心翼翼地系着鞋带，李帝努一时间无话可说，率先换好鞋去楼道里按电梯。

“别走，等我！”黄仁俊也不管身后人的目光，连忙起身跟在李帝努身后跑了出去，因为刚才急躁的动作又牵扯到了痛处，引得他闷哼了一句。

向下的按钮已经被李帝努按过，他回头看了一眼急忙追过来的黄仁俊，并没有说什么，两只手浅浅插在牛仔裤口袋里，漫不经心的看着头顶变化的数字。

黄仁俊不知道该跟他说些什么，只能偷偷从背后看他。

李帝努的肩膀很宽，即使是穿着普通的白体恤牛仔裤也能被衬得比例出挑。

一路上李帝努都走的很慢，黄仁俊刚好可以跟上，却也不和他并肩而行，只是在他身后一米远的距离满足的看着他的背影。李帝努也没说什么，任他跟着。

等到了便利店黄仁俊一摸口袋才不好意思的轻咳了一声，刚才自己出来匆忙，钱包忘带了。

“那个…可以先欠着你吗？下次见面再还给你。”黄仁俊想了想，又补充道“卡号发给我也行，我给你打过去。”

“不用。”

李帝努此时正拿着购物篮，一边跟手机上的清单核对，一边从货架上拿东西放进篮子里，仿佛跟在身后的黄仁俊就是空气。

黄仁俊也不恼，凭着记忆绕到另一个货架拿了东西又回来放进李帝努手里的篮子里，脸上还挂着笑“别忘了这个。”李帝努不置可否，淡定的在手机上把那一项划去，继续寻找下一样。

东西很快就选好了，李帝努把满满的篮子放在收银台上，然后往收银员身后指了指，要了一包烟。

黄仁俊在他身旁站着，却忍不住抬起头观察李帝努的表情。

相似的时间，相似的地点，不知道李帝努还记不记得当时的场景，又记不记得那时候便利店发生的一切。

“你不要吗？”李帝努偏头看着黄仁俊，眸子里没有回忆，只有淡然疏离，让黄仁俊一下子泄了气，可是他偏偏不信邪，转身跑到货架上挑挑选选，回来时把一瓶牛奶重重放在柜台上，理所当然的仰起头“我要这个。”

黄仁俊其实很怕李帝努的眼睛，好似能洞穿一切情感，但是这一刻他却急迫的想要探寻李帝努的反应，哪怕是眼神的一次躲闪。

没想到他只是波澜不惊地回了句“一起结吧，算我请你的。”

黄仁俊彻底哑口无言，失去了探索的兴趣。

回去的路上他照样走在李帝努身后，看着他被路灯拉长的影子，忍不住一脚踩中他的头，然后得逞似的笑起来，引得李帝努三番两次回头驻足。

“你怎么了？”

“没事。”

黄仁俊自娱自乐了一会儿心情好了大半，又凑到李帝努背后看着他的后脑勺，连前面人停下也不知道刹车。

“嘶——”

被撞到脑袋的黄仁俊忍不住倒吸凉气，反而把李帝努吓一跳，连忙转过身问他“撞疼了？脚没事吧？”

黄仁俊突然抬起头看着他，眼睛在黑夜里亮晶晶的“你怎么知道我脚受伤了？”

李帝努一愣，才发觉自己说漏嘴了。

“看你坐那儿系鞋带的姿势就知道了。”

“哦……”黄仁俊看着李帝努平静的毫不慌张的表情有点失望，“我没事，扭伤而已，缠几天绷带就好了。”

“嗯。”

到公寓以后黄仁俊拿出自己唯一的一瓶奶喝了起来，被看见的学姐们嘲笑是还没长大的孩子，气的他扭头要跟他们争辩，结果发现李帝努嘴角也噙着一抹笑，当即羞愤的低着头画稿，谁喊也不理。

快十一点大家才把今天的进度赶完，一众人堆在电梯口商量着拼车，徐明伊知道李帝努有车，开玩笑叫他送大家一程，没想到他竟会答应。

“只能坐四个人，多了不行。”

“那就组长、**、***和仁俊吧。”学姐走进电梯前还不忘拍一下黄仁俊的肩膀，“不是身体不舒服吗，让他送你回去吧，别折腾了。”

“可是……”

“别可是了，又不是什么大事。”

李帝努在一旁没说话，一边按下负一层，一边用手指摩挲着车钥匙。

黄仁俊的家在学校的另一头，因此是最远的，到最后车里只剩下李帝努和坐在副驾驶的他。空气仿佛凝结了，只能呆呆地看着玻璃窗外的景物。

“左拐？”

“嗯，下个路口再左拐就到了。”

“你把我放在小区门口就行了，我自己可以进去。”

“不用勉强。”

又是一阵沉默。

车缓慢驶到居民楼下，黄仁俊才有种解脱的感觉。

“谢谢你送我回来，我走了。”说着黄仁俊就开始解安全带。

“没电梯？”

“啊？”黄仁俊一愣，随即明白李帝努在问什么，“嗯，走楼梯。”

“要我送你上去吗？”

黄仁俊虽然很想在这一刻误解些什么，却也心知肚明李帝努是一个什么样的人，就算不是自己，而是其他同学，他也同样会伸出援手，毫不犹豫。

“不了，其实我的脚真的不严重。不过还是谢谢你。”

说完黄仁俊就忍痛飞快打开门往楼道口走，头也不敢回，直到拐到看不见车的位置才停下来喘气。

6.

一周没见到李帝努，黄仁俊的脚也好的差不多了，能蹦能跳，生龙活虎。

上完下午的课，他们小组又要开一次会，讨论出最终方案，地点还是在第一次那个咖啡厅。

黄仁俊下了课直接去学校门口附近坐公交车，到咖啡店时桌子前只坐了两三个人，其中就有李帝努。不过他连头都没抬，一直在和罗渽民说着什么，黄仁俊坐在旁边安静的拿东西，不免听到“后悔”、“张扬”、“解决”几个零碎的字词。

罗渽民一回头看见黄仁俊来了，就立马噤声了。

大家合作着效率很高，不到两小时就把最终方案敲定了，准备晚点发给徐明伊。黄仁俊收拾书包的时候忽然接到李东赫的电话，接通时不小心按到了免提，那边他跟人激烈吵架的声音就被外放了出来。

黄仁俊手忙脚乱的把免提关上，还在看大家的表情，发现大家根本没搭理他才松了一口气。只有罗渽民和李帝努神色凝重的看着他。

“东赫打来的？”

李帝努说着就要过来夺黄仁俊的电话，被罗渽民一把拦住。

“你拉我干嘛，他自己敢做就要敢当，当初他怎么信誓旦旦跟我哥保证的，现在犯错了就知道往他身后躲？”

李帝努看起来真的生气了，连罗渽民也劝不住他，只能放任他拿走黄仁俊的手机冷冷道“李东赫，你现在给我回公寓来，别躲在我哥家，这件事没你想的那么严重，我们有办法解决。如果你不回来，你就等着我替我哥把你赶出家门吧。”

黄仁俊还不知道发生了什么，呆呆地接过李帝努扔回来的手机，罗渽民也不知道怎么跟黄仁俊解释，只是走之前告诉他“东赫会告诉你的。”

果然晚上他就接到了李东赫打来的电话，在那边啜泣着骂黄仁俊不义气出卖他。

“东赫，我根本不知道发生了什么，下午你打电话给我的时候李帝努就在旁边，手机是被他抢走的，我也没有办法。”

李东赫这才消了点火，蔫巴巴的回他“你知道吗，我被发现了……”

黄仁俊心里咯噔一声，瞬间被李东赫这短短几个字吓得魂飞魄散，想起那天晚上无意间看见他和李马克接吻，黄仁俊现在都觉得不真实。

“你和……在交往吗？”

李东赫在那头愣了一会儿，“这有什么不敢说的，我，和李马克，在一起，很简单的一件事，为什么不敢说出来。”

想到这李东赫又想起什么似的笑起来“确实是不敢说，李马克以前就训过我了，让我低调点，别动不动就在自习室里亲他，现在好了，被人拍下来放校园网上了，大家都知道我俩同性恋谈恋爱了。”

“东赫……你别这样。”黄仁俊说着感觉自己都揪心起来，五脏六腑针扎似的，一阵一阵的疼。

“你喜欢李帝努吧？”

“啊？你在……在说什么？”

“高中的时候我就知道了，你看他的眼神，总是带着一种与众不同的情感，那时候我还不理解，嘴贱说过好些浑话，现在报应来了，我也成了万人唾弃的那个了，但是能和李马克在一起，我还挺高兴的，我就是喜欢他，喜欢的不得了，谁骂我我也不可能离开他。”李东赫的语气是黄仁俊没见过的真挚，像是在宣布一件严肃庄重的大事，那样不容置喙的语气让黄仁俊产生了一丝错觉。

“你别看我现在被骂的这么惨，其实一点也不难过，都怪李马克太好了，总是保护我，这次也是，可是在困难面前不是应该两个人共同努力吗？我不想在做缩头乌龟了，我想和他一起面对。”

“其实那些人骂骂就都过去了，改变偏见本来就是件很难的事，我也不打算努力让每一个人都承受接受我们，只要我和李马克好好的就行了。”李东赫突然又叫起来“对了，你还喜欢李帝努吗？喜欢就要去尝试，不试试怎么知道自己不行呢？”

李东赫那边早就挂了电话，只剩黄仁俊握着手机久久没有放下。

李东赫那番话让他觉得耳鸣，不知道该作何反应。李东赫超乎自己想象的勇敢坚定，或许以前他觉得自己喜欢男的很恶心，但当他置身于内时，他就彻底改变了。

他不觉得爱上一个男人是一件可耻的事情，他想应该是先有爱，才发觉到对方的性别，只不过他和李马克都是同一个性别，身体结构都差不多罢了，但这并不影响他去爱一个人。

黄仁俊和李帝努也可以是这样。黄仁俊像明白了又像不明白，之前的认识和现在的想法产生了冲突，他也不知道该怎么处理了，他拿上外套冲出家门，目的地是学校门口的酒吧。

当大脑被酒精麻痹，被混乱支配的时候，就很容易出现行为上的偏差。就像黄仁俊现在这样。

从来不敢大声喧哗的他在吧台旁唱着以前的校歌，脸颊通红的拽着调酒师问着没头没脑的问题，直到服务员拿他的手机询问他是否需要人来接他离开，他才恢复了短暂的清明，指着最顶上那个联系人说“打给他，让他来。”

李帝努还记得上一次来这里是因为胡搅蛮缠的李东赫，这一次是因为神志不清的黄仁俊。

外面还在下雨，李帝努把雨伞放进门口的收伞篓里就听到黄仁俊和一群人拼酒的激烈吼声。

“别喝了，我送你回家。”李帝努拦住黄仁俊即将举起的酒杯，淡淡的说。

“你…你谁啊？”黄仁俊已经醉到分不清眼前的人到底是谁了，硬是把脸凑到李帝努下巴上才悠长的说“哦——原来是你，你…你来干嘛？”

“这里的服务员联系我，让我送你回家。”

李帝努第二次拦住黄仁俊即将送到嘴边的酒杯，表情已经有些不悦。黄仁俊却根本没发觉，一把推开李帝努的手，杯子里的酒洒了一半，全浇在李帝努的鞋子上，把白色的鞋面染上了黄。

“不…不走，我要喝酒。”黄仁俊打了个嗝，“不要你…你管。”

“我送你回家。”李帝努这次直接拽着黄仁俊的胳膊就把他从座位上拉起来，疼得他嗷嗷直叫唤。

“疼疼疼！”黄仁俊一挥手甩开李帝努刚松劲儿的手，反过来推了他一下，“回家？我哪里来的家……我爸妈都死了，就剩我一人了，我回哪儿？啊，你告诉我啊，回哪儿啊？”

黄仁俊骂着骂着好像清醒了不少，一边用袖子挡住脸，一边转身往门外跑，李帝努来不及拿伞，只能跟着他冲出去淋雨。

“你别跑行不行！”李帝努追在黄仁俊背后喊，雨势很大，在雨中奔跑根本睁不开眼，李帝努只能屏住呼吸往前追赶那个模糊的身影。

黄仁俊喝了不少酒，本来就头晕，这下使劲跑了一段路，胃里翻江倒海的滋味更甚，只能停下来缓缓，李帝努趁机抓住他，把他往没雨的地方拖。

“你别拉我，我想吐！”

“先别吐，等一等。”李帝努不知道从哪里掏出来一个呕吐袋套在黄仁俊耳朵上，“好了，吐吧。”

黄仁俊吐了个舒坦，呆楞的坐在上了锁的便利店门口，这里有遮挡物，淋不到雨。

等李帝努扔完垃圾回来，他才后知后觉的发现，自己刚才应该跑的。

“走吧，送你回家。”

“你为什么会随身携带那个东西？”黄仁俊是真的好奇。

“以前李东赫吐在我车上过，有阴影了，接醉鬼不敢不带。”李帝努无奈，“别岔开话题，快起来，我送你回家。”

“你知道我喜欢你吗？”

黄仁俊抬着头看李帝努，没有任何造型可言的头发湿哒哒的滴着水，他的整张脸都因为酒精而泛着不正常的潮红，滑落的水珠让他更像刚从桑拿房里出来的一样，有些滑稽。可是李帝努笑不出来。

“你喜欢我吗？”

李帝努还是无言。

黄仁俊干笑了两声，摆摆手“那走吧，回家。”

黄仁俊没有想过被李帝努拒绝会是什么感受，难道会比得不到更痛苦吗？

但现在看来也不过如此，就像这场雨一样，黄仁俊连带着他对李帝努这三年如一日的迷恋彻底被抛向雨中冲刷干净，没有不甘心，没有痛不欲生，只有漫无边际的怅然，像是为了梦里一个虚无缥缈的东西跋山涉水，到头来却发现那只是一个不存在的幻想。

黄仁俊想，自导自演的梦醒了。

车座上难免沾上水湿，黄仁俊尽量减少落座的面积，不给李帝努添麻烦。后者一直紧紧攥着方向盘，拐弯时轮胎抓地的声音因为路面湿滑比上次更加响亮，在空无一人的街道十分刺耳。

黄仁俊忍不住侧头看他。不知道为什么，李帝努之于黄仁俊相当于光之于飞蛾，总是吸引他的全部视线。但仅凭一眼就能灼伤自己。

黄仁俊连忙收回视线，看向窗外连绵的雨。

李帝努似乎也察觉到了什么，唇线抿的越发紧绷，说不上来的呼吸困难。

“我不喜欢下雨。”黄仁俊突然开口，“你还记得我那本被传给大家看的笔记吗？”

“嗯。”

“那你还记得我写过些什么吗？”

“……”

“算了，你当时肯定都不屑一顾吧，怎么会记得里面的内容。”黄仁俊的嘴角上翘，扬起一个狼狈却美丽的弧度“第一次见到你就是在一个雨天，我没打伞，准确来说，是我根本没有伞，放学大家都走得很快，我却在为淋着雨回去还是等雨停而纠结，那时候你突然递给我一把伞，毫不夸张地说，像天使一样，你问我‘手怎么这么凉’，我吓得把两只手紧紧背在身后，像做错事挨骂的小学生一样，真蠢。可你却说‘别紧张，我只是想把伞给你’，然后没等我跟你道谢，你就钻进罗渽民的伞下跑走了。”

黄仁俊陷入回忆的时候语速很慢，就像在念一首冗长单调的诗。

“那天是几号来着？我也记不清了，但我记得那天的学习笔记内容是三角函数。那是我的短板，我总是学不好，可是那天我把遇到你的事记上去，觉得令人讨厌的题也变得可爱起来。”

李帝努的手用力的握着方向盘，青筋顺着手臂攀岩而上，显得有些可怖，黄仁俊仍然没有回过头看他一眼，而是执着的看着窗外。

“我其实不记得这件事了，借伞而已，有什么好记的。”

“当然是因为你善良啊，别人叫你给他抄作业你不会拒绝，别人让你帮他做清洁你也不会拒绝，有女生给你表白送情书你还是不会拒绝，顶多笑着收下然后塞进抽屉里，你太好了，好到连我也渴望得到你的好。都怪你太好了，李帝努。”

“ ……”

“你是不是觉得我像个疯子，自言自语自我陶醉？”

“我没有这么说。”

车子开到楼下停稳，黄仁俊突然转过头来，李帝努这才明白他刚刚为什么死也不看自己，心里无法抑制胀痛此时全部都发作出来，尤其是在看到黄仁俊的脸上爬满了泪痕。

“那你说啊。”黄仁俊大声质问着：“就是因为你什么都不说，我才会像个傻子一样期待。高三在便利店你明明知道我的心意却不说，让我留恋三年不肯放弃，今天我跟你坦白心意你还是不说，想让我再坚持多久？你不给我希望，也不彻底让我绝望，你到底把我当什么，供你耻笑的变态，还是满足自负心的追求者？李帝努，你能不能干脆拒绝我一次，让我死心。”

“仁俊，我……”李帝努看见黄仁俊推门下车的动作下意识地想要去拉，却只堪堪停在空中，无法动弹。

“李帝努，我一直以为我最恶心，最见不得光，但是至少我有勇气去爱人，而你，根本不配得到我的爱。”

“黄仁俊！你能不能听我说一句！”李帝努重重敲了一下方向盘，鸣笛声吓得黄仁俊脚步一虚摔倒在水中，李帝努下意识地跑下车扶他，被他一巴掌甩开。

李帝努坚持不懈地去拉他，又被他甩开，最后李帝努无可奈何，直接弯腰把人捞起来扛在肩上往楼里走。

“黄仁俊，你能不能给我些时间，我没有想耍你，但是我现在没办法给你安心，再等我一段时间好不好，再等我一段时间，我一定向你证明。”

黄仁俊的衣服从里到外湿了个透，连沙发也不敢坐，只能坐在地板上。李帝努也不例外，就挨着黄仁俊坐在地上歇气。

黄仁俊还不肯理李帝努，宁愿坐在这儿冷得发抖，也不愿意跟李帝努说一句话。李帝努倒是自来熟，起身打开大灯在屋里随意看看。

这间房是黄仁俊以前和他妈住的普通居民楼，不到八十平的屋子被他这些年带回来的东西填的满满当当。尤其是客厅里的唯一的方桌上，杂乱得堆着初中时玩过的旧游戏机、一捧扭蛋随便扭出来的幸运手办玩偶、零零散散的颜料盒，还有考上大学时姨母送的一打素描练习画册。

李帝努捡起一个掉落在地上的巴斯光年，冲一脸水汽的黄仁俊笑了笑，得到了一个冷漠的白眼。

李帝努没放在心上，刚要往房间里走，就被黄仁俊高声喝住“我到家了，你回去吧。”

说着黄仁俊就咳嗽起来，瘦弱的小身板一摇一晃，要散架似的，吓得李帝努过来扶住他。

“你快去洗个热水澡吧，不然真会生病的。”

“你走吧，走了我就去洗。”

“我不放心，你洗好了我再走，万一你晕倒在浴室里怎么办？”李帝努很认真地说。

黄仁俊无言以对，很快进房间找好换洗衣物就冲进了浴室，里面很快响起水声，李帝努悄悄拿过黄仁俊的钥匙，又出门了。

等黄仁俊洗完澡出来，就看到李帝努正在灶台前烧水。

“你在干嘛？”

“烧水给你吃药，预防感冒的。”李帝努把药从盒子里掏出来，举在空中摇了摇。

“我不吃，我还没病。”黄仁俊从沙发上拿了条干毛巾搓着脑袋，眼睛却没离开过李帝努的背影，不得不承认，他依然对自己很有吸引力。

“预防你懂吗？好了，听话，把药吃了我就走。”李帝努把热水倒进杯子里，然后把药片放在桌子上，走过来夺过黄仁俊手里的毛巾帮他擦头发。

“你到底要干嘛？”

黄仁俊背对着李帝努，声音嗡嗡的，李帝努听他鼻音这么重还以为他真的不舒服，连忙蹲到他面前撩起他的头发摸额头。

“有一点烫，看，我就说得先预防着。”

李帝努刚要起身，却感觉什么滚烫的东西打在他的手背上，他看了一会儿才意识到，那是黄仁俊的眼泪，来自被头发遮住的瞳孔，源源不断地往下落。

“你知不知道自己在做什么？”黄仁俊哽咽道“你听不懂人话吗？刚才我不是让你滚了吗？我求你不要对我这么好，我会得寸进尺的，你根本什么都不知道！”

李帝努这次没有选择沉默，而是抬起手擦掉黄仁俊脸上的泪水：“我知道，我现在很清楚自己在做什么，黄仁俊，我想对你好，很早以前就想了，本来还想再忍忍的，现在实在忍不住了。”李帝努说着眼睛就朦胧了，“以后你想要什么我都给，无论是我这个人，还是我拥有的一切，不要担心我会被吓跑，你一点也不可怕。”

一语言毕，李帝努捧起黄仁俊的脸在唇角轻轻烙下一个吻，“怪我太迟钝了，也怪我太不勇敢了。那时候沉默是因为不确定，不知道该如何表达，然后你就突然消失了。现在是因为有顾虑，想太多，怕给不了你最好的，然后你就吵着要放弃了。但是没关系，虽然有点仓皇，但是至少确定了，这样就够了。”

李帝努以为自己把心里话说出来黄仁俊就会开心了，没想到怀里的人反而哭的更厉害，抿着嘴哼哼唧唧个不停。

“你今天到底哭了多少次你数过吗？别再哭了，脸都哭花了。”

李帝努这么一吓，黄仁俊这才停下来，隔着朦胧的眼睛打量李帝努的表情，终于不是冷漠的，无法动摇的了。

“你为什么突然想起来要表白？”李帝努勾了勾黄仁俊的下巴。

“……你要去洗澡吗？”黄仁俊偏开头，吸了吸鼻子“外面雨还没停，今晚就在这里睡吧，你睡我的房间，我去睡我妈的。”

“好啊，那你有合适的衣服给我换吗？”

李帝努一眯眼睛黄仁俊就知道他是在逗自己，撅着嘴巴说“有啊，我也没有比你矮多少，将就一下也能穿。”

李帝努被黄仁俊一番话逗得笑出来，一只手掐他的脸催他去吹头发，一只手外套扯下来扔到沙发靠背上。

洗完澡李帝努被黄仁俊拉着一起吃了预防感冒的药，进房间前看见黄仁俊穿着白色的睡衣却配了条花色奇怪的睡裤在屋子里浇花，忍不住好奇问了一句。

“这是我妈给我留的唯一一件东西，”黄仁俊怕话题扯太深让气氛变沉重，赶紧打趣道“是不是挺好看的，等到了夏天他开了花会更好看的，还香。”

“仁俊，你不用刻意遮掩什么的，我知道，你妈妈生病住院，但不知道她去世、你搬家，更不知道你离开的那一年在哪里、做什么。也许你觉得我听了会很难受，会同情你，但我更想听你告诉我，补全那些缺失的时光。”

黄仁俊被他说的哑口无言，只能钻空子说“那你从出生到现在的故事也要告诉我，我也要知道。”

没想到李帝努会直接答应下来“可以，以后慢慢讲给你听，或者让罗渽民告诉你也行，我们俩一起长大，他知道我不少事。”

“那高中的时候……我……”

“嗯，”李帝努颔首叹了口气，“那个时候我应该就已经对你心动了，渽民他大概看出来了，一直有意照顾你，但我那个时候太别扭了，什么也不肯说，也许他一直都是旁观者清，真应该谢谢他。”

“嗯，我也要谢谢那时候帮我。”

7.

第二天一早李帝努就起床去楼下买早餐，等回来时黄仁俊都还没起，刚准备进去敲门就听到里面哭喊的声音。

一进门，李帝努就看见黄仁俊皱着眉头满脸泪水，嘴里一直喊着“不要”、“救我”，吓得李帝努连忙把手伸进了被子里去摸黄仁俊的额头，果然烫的吓人。

“仁俊，醒醒，别睡了，你发烧了。”

李帝努把他的被子从脸上掀开，露出他汗涔涔的面庞，他的两颊凝着两团不自然酡红，呼吸也有点乱。

“仁俊，我在这里，不怕不怕。”李帝努把他的刘海掀起来，露出光洁的额头，又跑到水池边打了一盆热水，小心翼翼地给他擦汗。

“宝贝，别怕，醒一醒看看我好不好？”李帝努轻声哄着他，声音却几近哽咽。

黄仁俊做了一个梦，光怪陆离、时序混乱。

一会儿是儿时的夏夜，他枕在母亲的腿上看着漫天的星星，父亲在一旁抽着烟，烟草味淡淡飘过来，把睡的迷迷糊糊的他熏的皱了眉头。

一会儿天地突变，云淡风轻间，黄仁俊看见了他的母亲一个人坐在病房里晒太阳，他等啊等，也没有等到她回头看自己一眼。

最后，他出现在那个臭气熏天的废弃厕所里，他被一堆人欺负，侮辱，动弹不得。他听见外面有人说话的声音，他想求救，却怎么也开不了口。

下一秒，他看见一个人冲了进来，一边喊着他的名字，一边伸出手拉他，不知道他为什么叫自己宝贝，也不知道他长得为什么那么像李帝努。

也许就是李帝努呢，他来救自己了。

黄仁俊瞬间从梦中惊醒，下意识地坐起来，可他昨晚实在醉的太厉害了，现在轻微动一下就头疼欲裂，喉咙也干痒难耐，他苦着脸咳嗽了几声，没想到面前突然出现一杯水。

他顾不得那么多捧着杯子就大口大口的喝起来，一杯水很快见了底，可黄仁俊还觉得不够，刚准备去接就听到身旁的人说：“别动，我再去接。”

李帝努接完水回来就看见乖乖坐着的黄仁俊，他的脸红扑扑的，让长久苍白不健康的脸色看上去好了一些，因为刚刚喝过水，嘴唇上还闪着晶莹的水光，有几缕头发歪着贴在脑门上。

黄仁俊此刻像极了生着病还很虚弱的小孩子，听大人的话老老实实地等着吃药，他下意识地对李帝努眨巴着眼睛，让李帝努突然好想抱抱他。

“李帝努，是你吗？”

喉头几乎是哽住了，李帝努一瞬间什么声音也发不出，除了胸腔内不停跳动的心脏他什么也感受不到。

黄仁俊的嘴角扯动了一下，露出了一个无声的笑容，像秋叶拂过水面泛起涟漪，一个点牵动了整颗心，无论是再坚硬的外壳，也终于在这一刻彻底卸下了。

李帝努的眼睛艰涩地眨动了一下，感觉从身体深处传来了一阵阵令人颤栗的悸动。

“是我，要测试一下吗？”李帝努轻柔地把被子掀开，小心翼翼地捧着他的脸。

黄仁俊的脸都羞耻地涨红了，眼神闪躲着，委屈巴巴的。

“我们来做个游戏吧，我们互相问对方问题，只能回答是和不是。”

李帝努低头看着黄仁俊，他的眼神里满是疑惑，放不设防的他看起来就像只柔软的动物。

“来试试吧。很有趣的。”

李帝努掐了掐他的脸颊，很烫，但是耽误一些时间搞懂一些疑惑也很重要。

“刚刚做噩梦了是不是。”

“嗯……是。你昨晚没有离开是不是？”

“是。你梦到高中的事了是不是？”

“是……你昨天说的话都是真的是不是？”

“是，百分之一万真心的是。你梦到了被欺负的时候是不是？”

“……我”

“只能回答是或者不是。”

“……是，你曾经装作没看见我是不是？”

“不是。等等，我什么时候装作没看见你了？”

“只能回答是或不是。”

李帝努被黄仁俊有样学样给逗笑了，继续问“你……因为我当时没进去帮你，所以恨过我，是或不是？”

黄仁俊一瞬间愣了，他缓缓地摇了摇头，“不是，我从没有记恨过你，我只是……觉得别人看到自己被那样对待很……很难堪。”

李帝努想起当时黄仁俊一副强装无谓地模样也深深懊悔了，他重重地叹气，在黄仁俊发现他的慌乱之前把他按进了怀里，他的手掌很厚很温暖，一下一下顺着黄仁俊突出的蝴蝶骨拍打，黄仁俊沉默着，李帝努却感觉到胸前的衣服渐渐被濡湿了。

“小哭包怎么又哭了？嗯？”

李帝努把黄仁俊从怀里拉起来，见他偏执地低着头，心就像被人狠狠揪了一下。

“怎么了，别哭了？”

黄仁俊摇头，泪水随着动作幅度从眼角漫出来，滴到了床单上。

“丑。”黄仁俊咬着牙缓缓说道，嘴巴脸都皱成了一团，他用手背一下一下地蹭着眼角滑落的泪水，刘海被蹭开，李帝努一眼就看见了他额头上顶着的那个疤。

被欺负的，被羞辱的过往，就像那个疤一样刻在黄仁俊的额头，刻在他的心里，难以抹去印记。他不想让人看到这个伤口，因为这相当于把一切摊开让别人看到，让别人嘲笑。

李帝努抓着他的手腕，无声地用手掌捂着那个疤，“没人看得到的，黄仁俊，没有人会在意一个疤，这没什么，真的。你已经长大了，不要再怯懦了，我也在你身边，有谁欺负你，我一定会帮你把他打跑！”

他凑过去，贴着黄仁俊的耳朵不断重复，一遍又一遍，直到黄仁俊抬起头，哑着嗓子说“以后没有人可以欺负我了，你也不行。”

李帝努忙点头，把昨晚买好的药和退热贴顺带着刚买的早餐献宝一样摆到床上，细心地帮他撕开煎饼的袋子，然后把牛奶插好吸管递到黄仁俊手里。

“你怎么#@%#%&”黄仁俊小口地把煎饼一点点塞进嘴里，咀嚼的时候腮帮子一鼓一鼓的，像只松鼠似的，说话也说不清楚，嘟嘟囔囔的让李帝努根本听不懂。

“吃完了再说吧。”李帝努说着又把退热贴的盒子拆开，拿出一片放在手心撕开背面的胶纸，另一只手去掀黄仁俊的刘海，被他躲开了。

“怎么了？”李帝努坐到黄仁俊身边，修长的手指轻轻捏着黄仁俊的下巴把他转过来面对自己，黄仁俊的眼睛不自然地向下看着，耳朵尖红红的，一副羞怯的表情。

“听话，我给你贴退热贴。”

“那……那你能亲我一下吗？”黄仁俊小声说着，眼睛却亮晶晶的。

“那你听话我就亲。”

“好，你贴吧。”

刚说完，李帝努就凑到黄仁俊耳朵尖上亲了一下，发出一声响亮的啾。

/

李帝努回到家是晚上八点过，没想到迎接他的会是李东赫的严刑逼供。

“李帝努，你昨晚在哪儿睡的？李马克，你看你表弟现在已经学会夜不归宿了。”

李东赫站在李马克身后狐假虎威，李马克倒是没说什么，只是提醒李帝努下次不回来要提前打声招呼。

罗渽民刚从厨房里出来，看见被拦在门口的李帝努漫不经心的问“你身上一股药味，他病了？”

“嗯，发烧了。”

“还要去几天？”

“大概再两天。”

“等等……你们在说什么？谁病了？你要去哪儿？”李马克瞪着他的大眼睛问，被李东赫无情捂上嘴“哥，没你的事儿，别去凑热闹。”

李帝努一进房间就开始收拾行李，他把换洗的衣物和电脑塞进包里，回头看见罗渽民正靠在门上。

“你决定了？”

“嗯，不想再拖了，他需要我，我也需要他，只要现在我们爱着彼此就够了。”

“你不后悔就好。”罗渽民走之前又低声咳了几句“记得注意安全卫生。”

李帝努愣了一会儿才反应过来罗渽民说的什么意思。想什么呢，小家伙还生着病呢。

/

小家伙一生病就缺乏安全感，李帝努又在他家里呆了三天才回来，一进门冲到厨房接水喝。李东赫正在冰箱边上找吃的，看见李帝努回来了就趴在桌子上质问他“坦白从宽，抗拒从严。说，这几天你有没有对我们小仁俊做坏事。”

“没有，而且，你最好别让他知道你这样喊他，他会杀了你的。”

“那你怎么喊他的，说来我听听。”李东赫好奇心上来了，凑到李帝努跟前来听。

“……一般叫宝宝，偶尔叫俊俊。”

其实李帝努也觉得这么喊很肉麻，但不知道为什么这几天越喊越顺口，越觉得只有这么软乎的称呼才能配的上黄仁俊的可爱。

“咦…太恶心了，你们这对狗男男。”

李帝努笑而不语，又喝了一口水才问“那我哥是怎么叫你的？”

李东赫突然就气愤起来，猛的一拍桌子：“行了行了你赢了，别哪壶不开提哪壶了，那个呆瓜，还会叫我弟弟呢！”

“你不也叫他哥吗，更何况，这壶是你先提的。”

罗渽民听了在旁边憋笑，李帝努懒得理会，回到房间给黄仁俊回信息。

宝宝：你到家了吗？  
：嗯，刚到

宝宝：你明天有课吗？  
：嗯，下午七八节，怎么了

宝宝：那我来你公寓玩可以吗？  
：当然

第二天李帝努准备出去上课时黄仁俊都没来，李帝努只好发信息提醒他家里没有人，备用钥匙在进门地毯下面。

下午的课程安排很紧，在食堂吃过晚饭后，李帝努又碰到了徐明伊，他们组的方案快要收尾了，想麻烦李帝努帮忙改改，于是李帝努又跟着他去教室开了个短会，把剩下的资料都带了回来。

李帝努回家后习惯性的换鞋脱外套，然后提着包径直走向书房把没处理的资料拿出来处理。等到他口渴想出去拿水喝，才想起来黄仁俊大概已经来公寓了。

他走到房间门口刚要敲门，就遇上隔壁提着大包小包像要搬家的李东赫。

“你要去哪儿？”

“你哥那儿啊，他实习期好不容易有个双休，我必须要与他同在！”

“得了吧，我觉得我哥可能更想在家躺着清净两天。”

李东赫也懒得理李帝努，低头瞄了一眼门缝里的人，笑道“你们家那位真能睡啊，从我回来睡到现在，少说也有俩小时了吧。”

“你回来他就在睡？”

“嗯，鸠占鹊巢的感觉怎么样？”

李帝努都懒得翻白眼“请你多读书，正确使用成语。”

李东赫没回他，走到门口才愤愤反驳“你哥就是喜欢我这样的，大智若愚你懂不懂！”

李帝努隔着门缝看了缩在自己被窝里的小家伙一会儿，决定还是不打扰他清梦，去冰箱拿了水就回书房继续改方案。

不知道过了多久，外面突然传来乒乒乓乓的声音，李帝努还以为是罗渽民回来了，便没有理会，直到书房响起敲门声，黄仁俊把脑袋从门后面伸出来看他，他才知道是小家伙终于醒了。

“你们这里的热水壶怎么用啊，我明明按了那个按钮他还是没反应。”

“不是没反应，”李帝努耐心跟他解释“那个热水壶坏了，我还没来得及买新的，你渴了先去冰箱里拿瓶装水喝吧。”

“哦，好吧。”

没过一会儿，门又响了。

“你房间里有拼图诶，可以借我玩吗？”

“拼图，你在哪儿找到的？”

“就…就在你衣柜最下面的那个抽屉里。”

李帝努也不得不佩服小家伙找玩具的能力，“行，你玩吧。”

门一关上，李帝努就猜测黄仁俊没过多久就又会过来，不过这次时间隔得有点久。李帝努都改了一半黄仁俊才慢吞吞的抱着几乎拼完的拼图过来。

“这个好难，我眼睛都快拼花了。”

李帝努看着黄仁俊打瞌睡的样子忍俊不禁，“怎么不找渽民拼，他也喜欢这个。”

“别提了，他说他回江南的家里了，双休过后才回来。”

李帝努偷瞄了一眼小家伙撅得高高的嘴在心里叹道：无家可归的孩子啊。

“没事，我不是在吗，我陪你。”

一听到李帝努要陪他，黄仁俊眼睛都亮了起来“你要和我一起拼吗？”

“现在还不行，要把这个干完了才可以。”

黄仁俊凑过去看了一眼，“这不是组长他们的方案吗？怎么叫你帮他们改？”

“唉，没办法啊，你也说了我善良不知道拒绝嘛。”

“那我也不准他们压榨你！”

黄仁俊拿起一张图仔细研究起来，半晌又乖乖放回去“这个……术业有专攻，太专业的我也搞不懂了……”

“本来就不需要你帮我，你玩你的拼图就行！”

李帝努在书桌前专心改方案，突然接到徐明伊的电话。

黄仁俊听见李帝努在这头嗯嗯、好、可以了半天，能明显感觉到他周围的气压低了下来。

“怎么了，不顺利吗？”

李帝努摇摇头“没事，他们那边临时检查出一个错误数据，我这边也得重新评估一下。”

“这不是在耍……”黄仁俊看见李帝努微蹙的眉头没有继续说下去，而是闭上嘴不再打扰他。

等黄仁俊把这块拼图拼完，眼都睁不开了，腰酸背痛的站起来伸懒腰，李帝努抬起头喊他，清冷的电脑光照亮了他的侧脸。

“到时候你就把这个图纸打出来给我，我和渽民建模，快没时间了。”

李帝努的语气平淡如水，甚至没有没有任何情感起伏，黄仁俊怔怔地拿着图纸望他。隔着透明的镜片，黄仁俊还是能清晰地看见他细密纤长的睫毛低垂的阴影，高挺的鼻梁和抿直的唇线。这幅专注而严谨的模样时隔三年又出现在黄仁俊的眼前，让他的心脏忍不住发酸。

他贪婪的用眼睛铭记了一遍又一遍，连眨一下也嫌浪费时间。

“懂了吗？”李帝努抬起头看了黄仁俊一眼，有些烦躁的神情把他吓得一瞬间视线慌乱无处安放，好像高中时听别人讲题却走神的心情，羞愧难安。

李帝努无奈，放下手中的笔看了他好一会儿，最后只是伸出拇指和食指揉开微皱的眉心，尽量放低声音柔声道“你要回我房间休息吗？”

“不要，你…你是不是觉得我在这里也帮不上忙，还打扰你……”

“没有，”李帝努的视线直勾勾的看着黄仁俊，带着震慑人心的魔力，让黄仁俊的心突然安定许多，“我没有嫌你烦，也不是在赶你走，你在这里我很开心，但，我怕你会觉得无聊。”

“没有没有，一点都没有……”黄仁俊的眼睛眨了两下，有些不敢置信的看着李帝努，暖黄的光照着他的脸，连皮肤上的茸毛也清晰可见。他含混地呢喃了一声，像小动物哀怜的呜咽，那副低眉顺眼的样子让人很想戳戳他的脸颊。

“我…我就是想要留下来陪你，”说完他指了指窗台下矮矮的长沙发，乖巧的走过去坐下，用李帝努不容拒绝的神情看向他“我不无聊，我喜欢坐这里。”

“你…算了，你愿意坐那儿就坐吧，晚上天又凉，你冷的话柜子里有毯子，我给你拿来盖上吧。”

“一点都不冷，真的，我一点都不觉得冷。”黄仁俊说着说着嘴角慢慢弯起来，像一片月牙，眼角眉梢都点缀着柔软而细碎的爱意。

李帝努一瞬间怔愣不知该说些什么，心脏因为黄仁俊空了又满，满了又空，那张孩子一样纯真而稚气的脸好像从来没有变过，只是那样用尽全力的仰望着他，直到现在才被他认真记在眼里。

他笑了笑，无声的用口型说了一句“睡吧”，又戴上眼镜把头转向了电脑，图纸上传来笔尖沙沙的细响，像蚕食桑叶，黄仁俊便在这催眠的声音中缓缓闭上了眼睛。

直到凌晨，屋内的灯光才暗下去，黄仁俊感觉到身边一沉，后背贴上来什么温暖的东西，他哼唧了两句，下意识地往前钻，一只手臂突然又从他腰上环过，把他往后抱的更紧了一些。黄仁俊似梦非梦却不愿醒来，只因为这样紧紧依偎的感觉实在太好。

/ 

在狭小的沙发挤了一宿，黄仁俊感觉半边身子都僵的不能动了，他刚想伸出手揉揉眼睛，才发现自己被人牢牢箍在怀里动弹不得。

呼吸短暂一滞，黄仁俊的脑袋里闪过无数念头。他看着眼前一小块灰色的布料发呆，好一会儿才平复好心情抬头，还是猝不及防对上李帝努安静的睡颜。

李帝努睡着的样子一点也不凶，反而有点像小孩子。黄仁俊好奇的想伸出手戳了戳他逆天的睫毛，手臂刚小心翼翼地挪动了两下，下一秒就被李帝努突然睁开的眼睛吓得一哆嗦。

“你醒啦…是不是我吵到你了。”黄仁俊没底气地说，脸上一副讨好的表情。

“唔，几点了？”李帝努只迷迷糊糊睁开了一只眼睛，他瞥了一眼墙上的时钟，距离不算远，但他没戴眼镜也只能看到个大概形状。

“我起来看看？”黄仁俊得到了指示就开始在李帝努怀里不安分的乱动，一副要起来看时间的样子，刚坐起来就又被李帝努一把搂进怀里，抱的更紧了些。

“别动，我还没睡够，”李帝努的力气很大，黄仁俊根本不是他的对手，只能任由他把头挤进肩窝里。李帝努柔软的头发蹭着黄仁俊的脸颊，痒痒的让他想打喷嚏。

“呀，你好重啊……”黄仁俊小声地说，双手却把李帝努抱的更紧了一些，这样快要窒息溺毙的感觉，不但没让黄仁俊不舒服，反而给他了一种无法比拟的安全感，好像只有这样用力到把彼此都陷进骨血里，才能让他感觉到此时此刻是自己真实的拥有了李帝努。

“我爱你，黄仁俊。”李帝努轻轻的说着，温热的气息扑在黄仁俊的耳垂上，快把他那一块皮肤都烫化。

黄仁俊看不到李帝努的脸，只感觉那三个字缠绕在耳畔，那么不真实。他颤抖着问趴在自己身上的人“你刚才……”

话还没说完，黄仁俊就知道自己哽咽了，喉头传来苦涩的味道，他吸了吸鼻子，才知道眼泪顺着脸颊流了下来。他的指甲陷进李帝努背后柔软的布料里，毫无发觉用力到泛白的指节。

“我说，我爱你，黄仁俊。在我意识到我爱你之前，我就已经爱上你了。”李帝努偏过头靠在黄仁俊肩膀上，一只手轻轻揉捏着黄仁俊渐长的尾发，“因为我的粗心，错过了那个时候的你，我很抱歉，但是从今天开始，明天，后天一直到很久很久的以后，我的时间都是你的，都要与你相伴。”

李帝努缓慢而坚定的说完那番话，却迎来了长久的沉默，他忍不住抬头看了旁边的黄仁俊一眼，才发现他正死死咬着嘴唇不让自己发出声音。

“傻瓜。”

李帝努无奈的用一只手撑在身旁坐起来，把黄仁俊拉到怀里细细的亲吻起来。李帝努的吻很轻，像一片羽毛落在黄仁俊的脸上，温暖的嘴唇干燥而柔软，从他的眼角一直流连到唇尾，把那些泪尽数吻去，像潮水退去，露出干燥的陆地。

李帝努伸出短短的舌尖舔吻着黄仁俊的嘴唇，一只手轻轻揉着黄仁俊的腰，哄着他把咬紧的牙关放松，然后很快撬开一条小小的缝隙，灵活的钻进他湿热的口腔。

泪水和唾液混在一起是发苦的味道，李帝努却吻得十分投入和虔诚，他肆意搅动着黄仁俊的舌头，让他只能张着嘴承受，粗重的喘气声混着几声不小心泄漏的呜咽，听上去十分可怜，李帝努的手干脆护着黄仁俊的后脑勺大肆侵略起来，最后直接把黄仁俊一直隐忍不发的细碎哭声彻底封锁在这个绵长而激烈的吻里。

阳光穿透窗帘缝隙晒着地毯上的一小块绒毛，把它烘的暖烫。黄仁俊缩在李帝努怀里搅着自己细长的手指，他的嘴唇红润微肿，全都拜面前这个人所赐。

“你，想…做吗？”黄仁俊哑着嗓子问。

李帝努看了他一会儿，轻轻摇了摇头“还没到时候。”

“为什么，可是我…我想……我一直……”

黄仁俊说着又哽咽了，双手捂着因为羞耻而泛红的脸颊。纤细修长的手指白白净净的像是葱段，并拢轻屈的时候骨节分明，像是一件细心揉捏出的艺术品，李帝努看了一会儿，突然就凑上去握着那双手吻他的指节。

“宝贝，你真的想清楚了吗？”

黄仁俊慌乱的扬起脸点了点头，“嗯…我喜欢你…也想……”

黄仁俊一双眼像擦拭过一样亮晶晶的，眼角被水汽蒸红了，粉粉的脸颊和微张的嘴唇都看起来软软糯糯，李帝努看的心跳漏了一拍，毫无抵抗力的凑了上去。

黄仁俊被李帝努这个温柔又认真的吻弄得慌了阵脚，一想到他们真的要做那些自己渴望却难以启齿的事情，他就浑身颤栗。

黄仁俊不敢闭眼，虽然紧张的要死，但他还是想看清李帝努专注于此刻的表情。他多怕李帝努只是浅尝辄止，想到这，他也虔诚地回吻了李帝努，大胆的伸出舌尖勾他的舌头。

李帝努却突然停了下来，眼睛如困兽一般血红。

“等一下。”

李帝努突然就放开黄仁俊走出了书房，还没等他反应过来，就看见李帝努又拿着什么东西回来了。

他把黄仁俊抱起来调整好躺姿，往腰下垫了一个抱枕，把他屁股托着抬起来了一点。“别怕，宝宝，你的第一次，我一定会很轻。”

说罢李帝努就俯下身深吻着黄仁俊的唇，轻辗重咬，温热的舌尖像一条毫无章法随意游走的蛇，把黄仁俊口腔里的每一处空隙都扫遍，每一寸呼吸都掠夺。

黄仁俊成了一块柔软滑腻的黏土，在李帝努轻柔的爱抚下逐渐形成情欲和潮湿的形状。

他的手挡在胸前，胸腔轻微上下起伏，下意识推拒着这个太过紧迫的吻，却只能被李帝努包裹攥紧了指尖，更加肆无忌惮地欺身靠近，舔吻搅弄着无处可逃的舌头。

他像一朵从水中捧起来的白色玫瑰，纯洁无瑕的表面却泛滥着馥郁的烂熟香气，吸引着无畏的勇士前来采撷。

李帝努的手绕到黄仁俊的背后，把他的白体恤从后面掀起来。李帝努的指腹带着长期握笔画图的薄茧，每滑过黄仁俊的背都会激起他一阵战栗。  
李帝努的手指不停摩挲黄仁俊温热的背脊，他似乎很喜欢那里的触感，留恋不舍的在那块肌肤上抚摸了很久，直到他手掌的热度把那一块都烫的发热。

李帝努突然直起身把自己身上的灰色长袖脱掉，露出劲瘦的上身，薄薄的腹肌整齐排列，让人无法挪开视线。

头顶的光落在李帝努白净的后背上，在他身下为黄仁俊争取来了一小块阴影以遮挡自己灼灼而羞怯的眼神。

“害羞什么，”李帝努欺身而上，胸膛压在黄仁俊身上，嘴唇凑到他耳边，温柔的含住他的上耳廓，轻轻含咬他的耳骨边缘，湿漉漉的舌头滑过黄仁俊灼热的红色耳尖，留下了一些发亮的水渍，“刚刚是谁说想要的，现在才知道怕了？”

黄仁俊有些委屈的哼了一声，李帝努便顺势把他压在沙发的软垫上，下身已经微微硬挺的东西抵在黄仁俊的腿根，让他有些不舒服的收了收腰。

李帝努忙不迭地把黄仁俊的休闲裤拉下来，露出了有些幼稚的姆明内裤，他带着玩味的眼神扫了扫黄仁俊的表情，发现他正用双手捂着脸不敢见人。

“躲什么，敢穿不敢让人看？”李帝努低声笑起来“这个很可爱，很适合你。”

黄仁俊还捂着脸，上半身在李帝努怀里轻轻颤抖，不知是羞的还是气的。李帝努一面把他的双腿折起来压在身下，一面抓着他的手拉到胸前，逼迫他直视自己的眼睛。

那双含水的眸子就这样暴露在李帝努饶有兴致的视线里，他又迅速吻了上去，有些痴缠的用舌头碾他的口腔内壁，津液从嘴角流了一下巴，李帝努也紧紧抓着他不准他擦。

黄仁俊的身体慢慢热了起来，李帝努把他的内裤往下拉，粉白的性器前端已经有些挺立了。李帝努从桌子上拿来准备好的润滑液倒在手上，一边轻声哄着一边把手指往黄仁俊的股缝里送。

黄仁俊似乎还有点放不开，难耐的扭着身体，脸都涨得通红，李帝努痴痴的看着他，想要永远记住此刻生涩却可爱的他。

他一边用手指在小穴周围打着转往里加深，一边捏着黄仁俊的下巴吻他的唇。穴口周围湿漉漉的发凉，黄仁俊想伸手去碰，突然被李帝努揪住了胸口的红樱，过电似的颤抖了一下。

李帝努大概没想到黄仁俊被碰这里的反应这么大，坏心思的用嘴舔弄吮吸那颗渐渐硬挺起来的乳珠。

黄仁俊的呼吸瞬间粗重了许多，手指浅浅插在李帝努的发间小声哼叫。

后面小穴也已经放松到可以容纳第三根手指了，李帝努撑着身体突然低声说了一声什么，黄仁俊没听清，慢慢睁开了眼睛，下一秒就看见李帝努剥开内裤弹出来的那根粗壮的阴茎正抵在自己的身下。

李帝努用嘴咬开避孕套的袋口，刚要戴套，就听见黄仁俊的哭喊“不行，你不要戴套……不要……”

“宝贝，怎么了？这样更卫生一点，射在里面容易生病的。”

黄仁俊却依然不依不饶，拉着李帝努的手臂哭闹“我不准，我想要，我就要你射在里面。”

李帝努无奈，只好把套子丢在地上，抬起黄仁俊的屁股拍了轻轻拍了一下“小混蛋。”

滚烫的肉棒抵在穴口，没等黄仁俊阻止，那根紫红的阴茎就挤进去了一个头，穴口周围的褶皱被撑开，激得他头皮发麻，心跳如擂。

李帝努一边屏着呼吸慢慢往里推进，一边观察着黄仁俊的表情，发现小家伙的眼睛已经迷离失去了焦点，怔愣的仰着头喘气。一想到自己的那根东西即将埋进黄仁俊身体里与他合二为一，李帝努硬挺的阴茎不由得又壮大几分，黄仁俊的肠壁滚烫又柔软，紧紧地包裹着茎身，让他舒服的倒吸一口气。

他俯下身用力把露在外面的半截全部挤进去，耳边传来黄仁俊破碎又酥麻的呻吟。

“啊…等等…唔——慢一点…”

李帝努低头看黄仁俊，他已经满头大汗，碎发贴在额头上，鼻头红红的，好像哭过一样，李帝努爱怜的捏了捏他胸前挺立的小球，一边慢慢抽送着下身一边欺身埋下去顺着黄仁俊的唇一路往下亲吻，轻柔的像吻一件珍宝。

黄仁俊不怕痒，却仍然捂着肚子傻笑，李帝努看他适应了，猛的往后把整根退出身体，再整根捅进去填的满满当当，不知撞到了哪一点，黄仁俊突然就失神的“唔”了一声，然后无限绵软的泄了出来，精液射在李帝努的小腹上，顺着他的腹肌往下流，最终落在他们泥泞的交合处。

李帝努低下头看着黄仁俊眼神空洞的张着嘴，凌乱又脏兮兮的脸上泛着潮红，心里的欲望膨胀的发紧，加快速度抽插起来，穴口润滑液和流出来的肠液被剧烈的抽送带成了泡沫，他俯下身亲吻黄仁俊，黄仁俊也抬起手搂住他的脖子，在他耳边细密隐忍的呻吟。

汗水一滴一滴掉在黄仁俊脸上，与他不知是泪水还是汗水的液体混在一起，色情至极，黄仁俊浑身都湿漉漉的，红的像只虾子，他呜咽着，断断续续的说“你…你喊喊我，你喊喊我好不好。”

李帝努的鬓发尽数打湿，垂在耳边，他埋着头一边撞击黄仁俊的敏感点，一边凑在他耳边低语“仁俊，俊俊，宝宝，老婆，我爱你，我好爱你…”

“唔……啊……”

一听到李帝努沙哑的嗓音不停呼唤他，黄仁俊的肠壁突然一阵紧缩，夹得李帝努差点直接缴械投降。

他把黄仁俊托着翻了一个面，胸膛紧贴着身下人贫瘠的背部，一只手揽着黄仁俊细瘦的腰肢冲撞，一只手把黄仁俊埋在沙发垫里的脑袋抬起来，手指伸到他嘴巴里模仿性交的姿势抽插，逼得他没法藏起来当鸵鸟，只能张着嘴咿咿呀呀流口水。

最后快感逐渐累积到了顶点，李帝努闷声快速冲击了数十下，终于喷射在黄仁俊的身体里。

滚烫的精液一股一股浇灌着内壁，极致的快感直接冲上了脑袋刺激神经，黄仁俊软弱无力的趴在沙发上，身体沉浸在高潮的余韵里轻微抽搐，连细瘦的脚踝被李帝努抓在手里轻啃也不知道。

李帝努舔了舔黄仁俊脚踝上的浅浅牙印，看着这幅遍布自己制造的痕迹的身体，满足的扑上去抱紧。

他一只手抚摸着被精液填满的微胀的小腹，一只手搂着精疲力尽的黄仁俊。

“累了吧，我抱你去厕所清理一下吧？”

从身体到心灵都被填满的黄仁俊瘫着一动不动，等李帝努问了第二遍才小幅度点了点头。

李帝努将他打横抱起放进浴缸里再自己坐进去，让黄仁俊背靠在自己胸膛上把腿打开抬起来挂在浴缸边缘上，方便他手指伸进去抠弄里面的精液。

热气很快弥漫整间浴室，温热的水流包裹着两幅紧紧依附的躯体。黄仁俊身上的爱痕越发清晰，李帝努吻着他的耳朵，手指平缓的动作着，黄仁俊歪在他身上闭眼休息，精致的五官在灯光下一览无余。

“宝贝，刚才痛吗？”

“唔……”黄仁俊的眼皮艰难的睁开了一点，看着李帝努摇头“不疼，你弄的很舒服。”

说着他就脸红起来，低下头去只留给李帝努一截瓷白的脖颈。李帝努细腻的吻着他的后颈，手不自觉抚摸他悬在浴缸边的腿，想起刚才那双又直又白的腿就大张着挂在自己的腰上任人侵入，李帝努就感觉到下面又有了抬头的趋势。

“宝贝，我们再来一次吧。”

“嗯，什么唔………”

/

等到他们洗完澡出来躺上床，已经快中午了，李帝努帮黄仁俊吹干头发，给他掖好被子让他好好睡一觉，自己则下楼去买东西吃。

穿街走巷，李帝努一边想着黄仁俊的口味一边搜索着满街的店铺，琳琅满目的招牌让他应接不暇。

李帝努从未有过这种体验，为一个人，费尽心思绞尽脑汁。可得到的结果是超出预想的乘以十甚至乘以百的快乐，像空气一样紧密的包裹着他让他无时无刻不觉得幸福的快要哭出来。

他看了看表，已经一个小时了，不知道黄仁俊睡醒了吗。

停好车坐上电梯，李帝努提着袋子才发现反光镜里的自己在笑，眼睛弯成了两条线，这让他越发迫不及待的想见到那个可爱又可怜的小家伙。

钥匙转动门锁，李帝努就听见里面传来急促的脚步声，果然打开门，一个身影就跳起来扑在他身上。

他拍了一下黄仁俊的屁股笑道“蹦这么高，屁股不疼了？”

结果小家伙却委屈巴巴的说“一睁开眼睛没看不见你，我就害怕，还以为你走了。”

“傻瓜，都说了我不会离开的，我去给你买最爱的炒年糕了。噔噔蹬蹬～”

黄仁俊被轻轻放到地面站稳，抱着袋子笑得灿烂。像彗星撞地球那样，李帝努也在不可抗力的作用下轻轻凑上去吻了吻他的爱人，倦鸟归巢，池鱼思渊，李帝努贴着黄仁俊的脸颊静默汲取着那份温暖。

不想克制，不想动摇。李帝努想，他大概再也不会放开这个人了。


End file.
